deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link VS Spyro
Description The Legend of Zelda VS The Legend of Spyro. By the standards of Hinduism, reincarnation is a curse. But these two heroes are here to prove them wrong in this battle for generations. Will Link drag Spyro's loss on? Will Spyro prove this Link to be the weak Link? Stay tuned! Interulde (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Reincarnation is descirbed as the rebirth of a soul in a new body. Boomstick: Hopefully, I don't get reincarnated as a fly. Wiz: And today, two heroes notable for being reincaranted a lot are here to throw down. Boomstick: Like Link, the humble hero of Hyrule. Wiz: And Spyro, the spirited savior of the Dragon Realms. For this matchup, we'll be focusing on the Link from Ocarina of Time. And for Spyro, we'll be using the Legend of Spyro version. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Link (*Cues: Title Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time*) Wiz: The Kingdom of Hyrule was once peaceful until they had gone into a Hyrulean Civil War that resulted in the cost of a man's life. Boomstick: This man had a sick wife who after learning of her husband's death, rode away on a horse as far away as she could with her baby. Wiz: This young baby's name was Link. After the death of his mother, he was raised by the Great Deku Tree and raised like a Kokiri. But since Link lacked a fairy, he was considered an outsider. Boomstick: During his childhood, the evil demon king Ganondorf placed the Gohma Queen inside the Deku Tree as a means to kill him. Wiz: The Deku Tree sent Navi to Link to act as a companion. With her guidance, he acquired a shield and sword and defeated the parasitic monster. Boomstick: Before dying, the Deku Tree gave Link a Spiritual Stone and asked him to head to Hyrule and speak with Zelda. Wiz: Upon his departure, his childhood friend Saria gave him the Fairy Ocarina. Once he reached Zelda, she told Link about Ganondorf's plan to take over the world and told him to find the Spiritual Stones of Fire and Water. Boomstick: Once he got his hands on the remaining stones, he set off to put them in the Temple of Time. This is where he noticed Ganondorf terrorizing the townsfolk and Zelda herself. Wiz: She managed to toss him the Ocarina of Time. After using said Ocarina with the three Spiritual Stones and the Song of Time, he opened the Door of Time, which revealed Link's ultimate weapon, the Master Sword. Boomstick: Link used all of his might and pulled the sword from the Pedestal of Time. but here's where things get strange. Wiz: While Link did have courage, he was too young to wield it. And so, he was locked within the Sacred Realm for 7 years. When Link woke up, he realized that Hyrule was different. Boomstick: And by different, we mean he totally took over the place. So naturally, Link set off to stop him. (*Cues: Link's Theme - Soul Caliber 2*) Wiz: Luckily for Link, he possessed the right mind and tools for the job. Thanks to seven years of sleep, he is now able to wield the Master Sword. This double-edged blade is able to radiate holy energy, causing great damage to demons and people with dark energy. Boomstick: Link can also use this bad boy to deflect back dark magic attacks. Wiz: He also knows a technique known as the Spin Attack, where he charges up his sword and then releases himself by spinning around with his sword sticking out, making it perfect for offensive and defensive combat. Boomstick: Luckily for Link, he's got other weapons, he possesses at least 40 bombs on him with enough power to destroy a huge boulder. Wiz: Link also wields arrows to use in combat. He possesses numerous different types of arrows including fire and ice arrows. Boomstick: He also has Light Arrows that he can use to stun dark demonic creatures. Wiz: Link also possesses a hookshot that he can use to zipline to locations or reel things towards him. Boomstick: He also wields the Biggoron Sword, which is so heavy it needs two hands. But it deals far greater damage than the Master Sword. Wiz: Link also wields the Hylian Shield, which can be used to take all sorts of physical damage. And when energy attacks come a knockin', Link can use the Mirror Shield as an alternative. Boomstick: Link also has two different tunics. His Goron Tunic makes him fire resistant and his Zora Tunic lets him breathe underwater indefinitely. Wiz: For brute force, Link uses the Megaton Hammer which can create small-scale shockwaves and his Golden Gauntlets increase his lifting strength. (*Cues: Hyrule Castle - Super Smash Bros*) Boomstick: Link is one of the most skilled warriors of Hyrule. With his Golden Gauntlets, he can lift a giant column that appears to be 2000 tons. Wiz: He's fast enough to dodge a lightning blast from Phantom Ganon and tough enough to survive being underwater for 100 seconds, meaning he can withstand 14,700 PSI. And his Hylian Shield is tough enough to withstand falling rocks. Boomstick: Link is also incredibly skilled, able to maneuver around the most impossible and rage-quit inducing dungeons. ''' Wiz: Link is known for his incredible and unrivaled skills in analysis and tactics, able to figure out the weaknesses of his enemies. He has defeated numerous enemies like the fire dragon Volvagia, a dragon known to be able to swallow Gorons whole. '''Boomstick: He's defeated Twinrova, two separate entities fused as one. These two entities are Koume and Kotake, two magical witches who wield the power of fire and ice respectively. And he's so skilled that he even defeated Dark Link, a total clone of himself who not only matched Link's weapons and skills, but mimicked his every move. Wiz: And in his battle with Ganon, where he lost his Master Sword, he was able to keep Ganon at bay using just his regular sword and hammer. Boomstick: But as skilled as Link is, he's mostly reliant on weaponry to do incredible feats. Even still, Link is most definitely a Triforce to be reckoned with. Hey Wiz, did Link ever get back his seven years. Wiz: Oh, he did in Majora's Mask. Boomstick: That must've been weird. (*Link pulls the Master Sword out of the pedestal*) Spyro (*Cues: A Swamp Hide' N Seek -The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning*) Wiz: In the land of the purple dragons, there have existed many notable heroes but none have been a better hero than Spyro himself. Boomstick: Spyro is a purple dragon born every 10 generations who was prophesied to bring hope to the world. Wiz: However, Malefor, the Dark Master, decided he would destroy Spyro before he hatched. Luckily, the Dragon Guardian of Fire, Ignitus, took away Spyro while he was still an egg and sent him down a river to protect him from Malefor's wrath and destruction. Boomstick: This is sounding suspiciously like the origin of Moses. Anyways, Spyro's egg was found by a family of dragonflies. Wiz: This family of dragonflies readily adopted Spyro and raised him as their own. Spyro and his adoptive brother Sparx were out playing until they were attacked. Out of fear and rage, Spyro accidentally breathed fire. This made him realize that he was adopted. Boomstick: Like most purple dragons I know, Spyro decided to head to his place among other dragons. (*Cues: Skabb - The Legend of Spyro - The Eternal Night*) Wiz: After having found Iginitius, he taught him how to better control his fire. And after he saved the other three Dragon Guardians, he soon learned his other breath attacks from the other Dragon Guardians. Boomstick: Volteer, the Electric Guardian, taught him how to fire a breath of electricity and stun people. ''' Wiz: Cyril, the Ice Guardian, taught him how to fire ice blasts to freeze enemies and fire ice shards. '''Boomstick: And Terrador, the Earth Guardian taught him how to use Earth Breath and fire rocks from his breath. You know Wiz, I never really understood the idea of earth breath. Or the fact that he can curl into a rolling boulder to piledrive enemies. But given how awesome that is, I'll give it a pass. Wiz: Spyro is also capable of flight. While he couldn't do this in his childhood due to dragon absence, he later learned this skill thanks to the Dragon Guardians. Boomstick: Spyro also like to use his horns in battle by using his Charge attack and can slam down with his Headbash. Spyro can use his wings as a shield. It can deflect energy projectiles but doesn't work on physical projectiles. He also learned how to slow down time using Dragon Time thanks to The Chronicler. Wiz: Spyro can also harnes the power of Aether. He can use the power of Light Aether to cure people of dark influences. But with Dark Aether, otherwise known as Nether, Spyro becomes Dark Spyro. Boomstick: In this form, Spyro becomes faster, stronger, and can even use a powerful blast known the Convexity Breath. Wiz: Just stop, Boomstick. Anyways, this blast of Aether can dismantle enemies at the atomic level, literally unmaking them according to Polin. (*Cues: Attack of the Golem - The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon*) Boomstick: Even without Aether, Spyro is ridiculously tough. His Charge attack is strong enough to destroy metal containters. Wiz: With his speed, he's managed to outpace biplanes moving at 159 miles per hour and he was tough enough to withstand a hit from a lava golem which we calculated to be 1.9 million tons of force. Boomstick: He was skilled enough to defeat Ape warriors without the need for any elemental attacks and even took down the Gaul, the Ape King. Wiz: He's managed to last a long while in a gladitorial arena after being knocked unconcious. Boomstick: He's defeated other dragons in battle such as Cynder and even defeated Malefor, a master of Nether. Wiz: And with the power of Aether, he was able to pull the planet back together. Boomstick: But he's not unstoppable. He's pretty reckless and charges into fights a lot. Plus, Dark Spyro also kinda makes Spyro much more violent. And he's pretty stubborn to a fault, willing to do dangerous things even without his powers. Wiz: However, with his impressive elemental skills and dragon physiology, Spyro has proven to be one of the greatest dragons ever known. Spyro: She really is just like me Sparx: We gotta get out of here now! Spyro: I-I can't leave her behind! I've got to save her. Sparx: What? Save the beast that's been trying to kill us? Spyro: That wasn't her fault. She was being used by the Dark Master. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Manda Land - Mega Man Legends 2*) Link was exploring the Hyurle Field when he spotted a purple dragon. Spyro noticed Link. Spyro: Hey. Who are you? Link didn't respond with his words, but pulled out his Master Sword and got into a battle stance. Spyro: Woah! Something wrong? Spyro got into a battle stance. Spyro: Well, if you want to fight, bring it on! Fight! (*Cues: It Has To Be To Be This Way - Metal Gear Rising: Reveangance*) Spyro launched a fire ball. Link threw a bomb. The fire caused the bomb to explode. Spyro took to the skies and launched fireballs. Link kept dodging, put away his Hylian Shield, and got out his Mirror Shield. Spyro launched a fireball, but Link reflected it with his Mirror Shield. Spyro dodged. Spyro used his Headbash, but Link dodged by side-stepping. Spyro started clawing at Link with his claws, but Link dodged his attacks. Link put away his Mirror shield and got out his Hylian Shield. Link rammed Spyro with his shield and attempted to slash up, but Spyro jumped and dodged it. Link put away his sword and shield and got out his arrows and started firing at Spyro. He dodged them and launched ice shards at him. Link dodged and launched an Ice Arrow at Spyro. Spyro launched a ray of magic ice at the arrow, but the arrow was able to keep going and froze Spyro. Spyro fell down. Link got out his Megaton Hammer and launched Spyro with a swing on his hammer. (*Cues: Tension - Persona 5*) Link put out his Golden Gauntlets and got out his Hookshot and grabbed Spyro by the neck. He reeled him in and threw him into the ground. He started throwing Spyro around in a lassoing fashion and threw him into the ground. Link started getting ready to throw him in a style similar to the Dragon Throw, but Spyro used Dragon Time and slowed time down. Spyro loosened the Hookshot from his neck and grabbed it. He started flying around and trying to tie Link up. He resumed time and fired a fireball at Link. Link was hit by the fireball. Link started shaking himself to release himself. Spyro took advantage and rammed him. Link was free and on the floor. Link got up, put away his hookshot, and got out his arrows. Link started firing arrows at Spyro, but he dodged and fired rocks at Link. (*Cues: Susano's Battle - Okami*) Link started hopping off these rocks and attempted to slash Spyro. Spyro dodged, and launched electricity behind Link. Spyro started charging towards Link, but Link charged up his Spin Attack and let loose, colliding with Spyro's horns. Spyro attempted to charge at Link, but Link got out his Golden gauntlets and grabbed Spyro and threw him to the ground. Link landed on his feet. He put away his Biggoron Sword. Spyro turned into a rolling boulder and rolled towards Link. Link turned around to find a boulder coming towards him. Link got out a bomb and blew up the boulder, revealing Spyro. He started to fall. Link got out his Hylian Shield and hit Spyro. Spyro launched ice shards at Link, but he blocked with his Hylian Shield. Link started launching arrows at Spyro, but he dodged them and turned into a rolling boulder. Link put on his Golden Gauntlets and grabbed one of the spikes and then threw it into the air. Link got one of his bombs and threw it super fast. The bomb exploded, blasting apart the boulder and launching Spyro upwards. Spyro caugt himself in the air. Angered by this, he transformed into Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro: I'm ending this! Dark Spyro prepared to use the Dark Aether Breath on Link. Link prepared to parry the breath. Just as Spyro fired, Link deflected it back at Dark Spyro, dismantling him on the atomic level. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Hyrule Field Theme - Super Smash Bros. For Wii U*) Boomstick: Eh. I'm not surprised. Knight VS Dragon? Knight always wins. Wiz: Well, this fight wasn't as much of a stomp as you might think. Spyro held many advantages in this fight. For one, he had far better options for mobility and ranged attacks. And he was the only one of the two with actual training. Boomstick: Plus, Link and Spyro have faced and defeated foes similar to each other before. Link has defeated Volvagia, a dragon who can breathe fire just like Spyro. And Spyro's beaten the Ape King, who wields swords like Link. Wiz: But there are factors that helped Link out in this fight. One of which was his superior speed. Boomstick: Spyro my be fast enough to outrace 159 miles per hour biplanes, but Link can react to lightning attacks, making Link over 1300 times faster than Spyro. Wiz: Not that it mattered thanks to Dragon Time. However, Link's superior analytical and cunning approach gave him the advantage he needed. Boomstick: Thanks to his many weapons, he could match and counter Spyro's breath attacks. Wiz: Not to mention that Link is used to aerial enemies. Boomstick: And as powerful as Dark Spyro is, all it really did was speed up Link's victory. Wiz: As powerful as the Dark Aether Beam was, it was still dark magic. If you recall, Link's Master Sword can deflect dark magic, leaving no question that it could deflect the Dark Aether Breath. Boomstick: Plus, his Mirror Shield could always just deflect it back at him. Or just dodge. Wiz: While their fighting spirit was enormous, Link's superior intelligence and weaponry won out. Boomstick: Looks like Spyro is now Linked to the dead. Wiz: The winner is Link. Advantages and Disadvantages Link - Winner *+Faster *+Smarter *+Better defense options *+No stranger to fire and ice *+Bombs could destroy boulders *+Spin Attack made him untouchable *+Familiar with dark magic and its properties *-No training *-Has been affected by magic that can affect speed and motion *-Limited projectile amount Spyro - Loser *+Has training *+Physical and energy breaths kept Link on his toes *+Better projectile options *-Slower *-Dumber *-Worse defense options *-Stubbornness would get him in trouble *-Dragon Time only delayed the inevitable *-No efficient means of killing Link without Dark Aether breath *-Dark Aether made Master Sword and Light Arrows his bane Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs. Skylanders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'SSB vs PSASBR' themed Death Battles